


We'll Shine

by vivelarepublique



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Mostly focusing on the series, Post-Movie if you squint, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: How the witch found her prince, seeing some familiar faces along the way.





	We'll Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my lovely friend, Ellen!! Happy Birthday, Ellen! Enjoy some happy lesbians to celebrate <3
> 
> Trigger warning for some passing mentions of past abuse and trauma (because Anthy and Akio), but nothing explicit. If you've watched this show, you'll probably be fine.

_Once upon a time, years and years ago, there was a young witch, and she was very sad, for her beloved brother had died. Before the witch appeared a young princess, claiming herself to be a prince. Indeed, she had a regal bearing and a kind smile, and unlike all the other princes the witch had met, she alone saw through to the deep sorrow the witch carried in her heart._

__

__

_The prince called out to the witch, tears streaming down her face, extending her hand. “I came to save you…I came all this way to be with you. So don’t be afraid of this world in which we can meet.” Perhaps the prince’s hand slipped, perhaps the witch’s did. This was all well and good, but she was so moved by her, the witch vowed to meet the prince herself one day._

_But was that really such a good idea?_

**_[that holds eternity]_**

“How may I help you?” 

Anthy Himemiya was no stranger to the man before her, but the way he smiled at her blankly, she knew he did not know her. She was not one to be thrown by these social snafus, but something about Touga Kiryuu acting like he had never seen her before in her life threw her more than she cared to admit. 

“May I help you?” The red-haired man repeated, just barely letting the annoyance tinge his voice. Somehow, this slip put Anthy a bit at ease, that, and Chu-Chu climbing up on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeak. “Um, and we don’t allow pets in here,” not-quite-Touga continued, pointing at a sign on the store door that confirmed his statement. 

“Oh, Chu-Chu isn’t a pet. He’s my friend.” Anthy smiled coolly. But before the man could protest, she continued, “And we were just leaving anyway, Kiryuu-senpai.” And with a quick bow, girl and monkey left the convenience store, bell chiming as they went. 

“That was odd,” a green-haired man said, coming down one of the aisles, bucket and mop in hand. 

“Yeah, I guess she read my nametag, but, _senpai_? What a weird girl. The things you see on the graveyard shift…” 

“Yeah, what a _weirdo,”_ a blonde girl echoed, sifting through pages of a magazine as she sat on the floor by the cash register next to her brother. 

Touga sighed. “Nanami, if you’re not going to do anything, you could at least go restock the milk.” 

**_[that which shines]_**

Every day outside of the gates of Ohtori Academy was a gift, but there was no time when Anthy appreciated her newfound freedom more than when she was on the train. Each train she took got her farther and farther away from Akio and the cloying smell of her roses, and the remaining bruises on her body seemed to throb a little less. 

But the trains didn’t help with the nightmares she still had, of coffins and swords, from which she’d often wake up in tears, reaching out for someone who was no longer there. 

_I will find you, Utena-sama._

She repeated the thought like a mantra, and somehow, in her soul, she could feel it was true. Each day she seemed to get a little closer to her friend, following a uniquely Anthy combination of whispers, magic, and womanly intuition. 

“…Thank you so much for using JR today,” a pleasant female voice announced, listing the transfers at this partciular station. Anthy didn’t pay it much mind, until the doors slide open onto the platform, and she caught sight of familiar faces, or rather, heard a familiar song. She found herself stepping onto the platform, mesmerized. Another train would be along soon enough. 

It was hard to recognize, at first, as she had been used to hearing the melody on piano, not guitar. But there was no mistaking the tune: it was the Sunlit Garden, and the boy playing the guitar was Miki Kaoru. And – Anthy had to quickly clean and then replace her glasses to make sure, but yes, at his side, now singing along to the originally instrumental ballad, was his sister, Kozue. The two were as spitting an image of each other as ever, but where once had been lazy malice in Kozue’s eyes, silent laughter shone. 

Miki finished the last chord of the song, and it took Anthy a moment to process it was over, even though she knew every line by heart. She clapped, and the twins bowed at her, expressing extra gratitude as she dug for a few coins to throw into Miki’s guitar case, where a few other coins caught the fading sunlight, winking at her. 

“Thank you, Miss!” the two said in unison, faces beaming. 

“I loved the song,” Anthy smiled. “Where is it from?” 

“We wrote it together, as kids,” Kozue replied. 

“We used to play it on the piano together, but as we’ve grown up, I’ve also learned guitar, and Kozue much prefers singing to any instrument.”  
  
“My voice is the only instrument I need!” Kozue huffed, making her brother laugh, which in turn made her attempt at a pout falter. 

“It reminds me very much of being in my old rose garden…” Anthy continued, as if the twins hadn’t spoken at all. 

The two looked at each other for a moment before replying, “Well, that’s actually the name of the song,” Kozue started. 

“’In the Sunlit Garden,’” Miki finished. 

“Is it?” Anthy mused, one of her coyest smiles playing on her lips. “Hmm, curious…” As if on cue, another train rushed up to the platform, and Anthy held onto her hat as it whooshed by, her skirt flaring in the gust. 

“Is this your train?” Miki asked. 

“Going so soon?” Kozue added. 

“Thank you, Miki, Kozue, but I have someone to meet,” Anthy’s eyes glittered and she gave a small bow before the train doors opened and she stepped into the car. 

It wasn’t until the doors closed and the train zoomed off again that Miki and Kozue looked back at each other. It was Miki who broke the silence. 

“How did she know our names?” 

**_[the power to grant miracles]_**

The inn didn’t seem all that remarkable to Anthy when she first entered, half looking for shelter from the rain, half for a place to spend the night. Something told her that she was close to Utena, but not close enough to warrant wandering around in the rain. So, the inn it was. 

She carefully folded her umbrella and as she searched for a stand to put it in. Chu-Chu gave a sneeze, sending little droplets of water flying. 

“There, there,” Anthy smiled, patting the sniffling monkey fondly. “You’ve been a wonderful travel companion.” 

“Oh, sorry for the wait!” Another female voice interjected, and Anthy turned to see a young woman with a stylish purple bob bowing apologetically, hands full of what appeared to be towels. “You can place your umbrella in the stand next to the desk, I’ll be right with you!” And with a dash, the woman was gone as quickly as she appeared. Chu-Chu and Anthy gave each other a questioning look before glancing around the room around them. 

The inn was traditional looking, with only a few frames hanging on the wall. As Anthy went to place the umbrella in the designated receptacle, two of the frames stuck out to her, right next to the check-in counter: a certificate and a smaller photo next to it. The certificate seemed to be a fencing award of some sort, and the photo next to it showed two girls in fencing uniforms, gazing at each other affectionately. The shorter of the pair was the woman Anthy had just had greet her, and the other– 

“Sorry again for the wait!” The purple-haired woman burst in again, sliding door slamming behind her, hands now empty. “Owning an historic inn is a gift most of the time, but when something goes wrong, it goes _spectacularly_ wrong. In this case, a small leak turned into a flooded room!” The woman let out a long breath before continuing. “Anyway! Can I interest you and your err,” she paused, not quite sure what to make of the small purple monkey on Anthy’s shoulder, “...companion in a room for the night?” 

“That would be perfect.” 

“Perfect!” The woman echoed. The usual exchange of money was made and then the woman ushered Anthy, Chu-Chu in tow, down the hallway to her room. “Here you are!” The room was small, but tidy, a small vase with a single white lily adored a small night table as decoration in the room. “You are welcome to join us for tea in about an hour, if you are not too tired. And If you need anything at anytime my name is Takatsuki-san.” With a bow, Takatsuki slid the door shut behind her, leaving Anthy and Chu-Chu in the room. 

Chu-Chu gave a few inquisitive squeaks, and Anthy nodded. “Yes, she did look familiar…” 

An hour later, Anthy, leaving a napping Chu-Chu behind, quietly slid open the door, closing it behind her. Her feet tapped lightly on the wood floor beneath her feet, echoing the soft tapping of the rain that could be heard on the roof. She followed the narrow hallway towards the sound of clacking dishware, to where she presumed tea was being served. 

When she entered the dining room, at the small table was seated not Takatsuki, but another woman, with bright orange hair in spectacular curls. If she had not seen the photo of the younger version of the woman in front of her, it would have been hard to recognize who Anthy now knew to be Juri Arisugawa. Her long hair still retained its curl, but was cropped short. Her expression, which when Anthy had known her back at Ohtori was usually slightly melancholy and always guarded, now had an openness and contentedness about it that became her. It was this new Juri that smiled up at Anthy. 

“Shiori told me we had a new guest tonight, please, sit down. I’ll pour you a cup. I’m Juri Arisugawa, by the way.” 

“Pleased to meet you, and thank you,” Anthy replied tactfully, carefully sitting down at the table across from Juri. The tea steamed pleasantly, and Anthy breathed in the earthy aroma, watching the ripples in her mug for a while, the only sound being the rain outside and Juri’s occasional sipping on her own tea. 

“So, Arisugawa-san, how did you and Takatsuki-san meet?” Anthy finally asked, breaking the silence. “I saw your photo when I came in.” 

Juri couldn’t keep a broad smile from spreading across her face, carefully placing her mug down before replying. “Well, we went to high school together, but we didn’t really meet until we were both on the fencing team. I was the team captain, and she wanted to improve, so we started spending more time together as I helped her practice…She supported me when I went all the way to the national championship, as well. And when her parents died and she needed help running the inn after we graduated… Well, you could say we’ve been inseparable ever since.” 

“Oh dear, what are you saying about me now, Juri?” Shiori’s voice came from the other side of the doorway, and she entered with a plate of snacks to go with the tea. “Oh, hello there Himemiya-san! Nice to have you join us!” 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Anthy replied. “Arisugawa-san was just telling me how you two met.” 

“Aww, Juri! She’s such a romantic!” Shiori placed a fond kiss on the crown of Juri’s head, Juri deftly taking the platter from her loved one’s hands to place safely on the table before Shiori sat beside her. “I’d never seen someone move so gracefully when I saw her give a fencing demonstration at the first club meeting of the year. I knew I had to get to know her.” Shiori giggled, patting Juri’s arm affectionately. 

“When this cute girl approached me, eyes shining and full of determination, asking to have me teach her more, well,” Juri smiled, kissing Shiori on the cheek, “it all seemed rather miraculous.” 

Anthy sipped her tea thoughtfully. “I’m glad you two found each other.” 

“Me too,” Shiori giggled. “What brings you out here, anyway? Sightseeing?” 

Anthy set down her tea, index finger tracing the smooth surface of the lip of the cup. “I’m actually looking for someone.” Her finger stopped, and with a smooth movement, she was on her feet. “Thank you for the tea, but I really am tired. I ought to be getting to bed.” 

“Oh, already?” Shiori blinked. 

“I’m sure she’s just had a long day of traveling,” Juri said, looking thoughtfully at Anthy. 

With a small bow Anthy stepped through the doorway, but before she was out of earshot, Juri called out to her. 

“I hope you find them!” Anthy made no reply, but paused in the hall for a moment before Shiori and Juri could hear her soft footfall as she made her way back to her room. 

“What an odd girl,” Shiori sighed, looping her arm through Juri’s and resting her head upon the other woman’s shoulder. 

Juri made a small noise of agreement and they sat in silence for a few moments before her head tilted slightly. “I think the rain has stopped.” 

**_[the power to revolutionize the world]_**

As the swooping rooftops of the castle climbed into view it was impossible to not to think of another castle in another universe, so far away and yet so intimately close that Anthy could sometimes still see it lingering just in her peripheral vision, growing closer when she closed her eyes, and even closer when she dreamed. But she steeled herself and forced herself to look straight ahead, grounded in the reality of the here and now. The gleaming white castle before her was really nothing like the phantom one of the dueling grounds, most notably in that it was right side up. 

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and Chu-Chu gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Thanks, Chu-Chu. We’re almost there.” 

The castle loomed closer and closer, curving roofs seeming to embrace the blue skies above them. Anthy fiddled nervously with her suitcase, worrying at the edges of the leather handle. Best to focus on the lush greenery around the castle itself, instead. They weren’t her roses, but then again, that was good. Days of gilded cages and rose brides were far behind her, now. 

Anthy squinted as she walked into the main area surrounding the castle. Between the sand and the sun and the white façade of the castle, it was difficult to see anything besides brilliant white. That is, until a streak of black and pink phased into her vision, still swimming in whiteness. Suddenly, nothing mattered but that spot of color in a world of light. Suitcase and monkey dropped safely to the ground as Anthy’s feet seemed to glide over the sand below her. All she saw was Utena’s soft smile and blue eyes as she launched herself into the girl’s arms. 

“Hey, Himemiya.” 

“I found you,” Anthy said, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

And like a true prince, no, like _Utena,_ she kissed Anthy’s tears away. 

**_[and someday, together…]_**

“I still can’t believe you haven’t had your fill of castles,” Anthy said, giving a small laugh. She couldn’t take her eyes off Utena, like a flower grown in shadows seeing the sun for the first time. Utena gave her hand a squeeze: after their prolonged embrace, the two couldn’t be completely torn apart, holding hands as they walked around the park surrounding the castle. 

Utena beamed, her smile somehow even brighter than it had ever been at Ohtori. “There’s just so _much_ out here in the world. I was never much for school or learning, no matter how good a tutor Miki was, but, being out here, and _experiencing_ everything…I feel like I learn more in a day than I did in weeks at Ohtori.” 

“I know what you mean,” Anthy said thoughtfully, watching Chu-Chu attempt to climb one of the nearby trees. “There’s so much possibility in the world out here. More potential for...” Anthy paused and the Utena drew the two of them to a stop in their walk. Chu-Chu appeared to have gained a firm hold only to slide down a couple feet down the trunk of the tree. “Growth,” she said finally. 

Utena gave a nod, and the two set off again. “And change.” 

Anthy gave a hum, glancing over inquisitively at the other girl. “Although, I see you still haven’t changed out of your uniform.” 

Utena grinned sheepishly, free hand scratching behind her head. “Eheh…Well, force of habit…” Her hand dropped down to her side and her expression grew more serious. “Plus, I wanted to be sure you’d recognize me.” 

It was Anthy who stopped the pair in their tracks this time. Utena gave her an inquisitive look. Anthy gazed back at her with that look that was always a bit alarming in how piercing it was, like the other girl was gazing a part of Utena she herself couldn’t even see. Utena suppressed a shiver as Anthy placed her hand on Utena’s cheek, leaning into the touch. 

“I’d recognize you anywhere across the earth, and long past the end of the world,” Anthy whispered. And with no tears for her to kiss away, or swords for her to summon, Anthy drew Utena to her and brought their lips together, in a kiss just for the two of them, and no one else. 

**_[…we’ll shine]_**

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came to me as a series of vignettes, what-ifs if Anthy found members of the Student Council in the real world, but they were off living their "best lives" as it were, also free from the confines of Ohtori Academy, all while she searches for Utena. I framed these with the ideas of all the castle in the sky was said to contain, so naturally, Touga and Saoinji work in a convenience store (with Nanami hanging about), a liminal kind of place where I'm sure eternity lives. Miki and Kozue found their "something shining" performing together, and Shiori and Juri are living a miraculous life together as the local lesbians running an inn. And of course, Anthy and Utena reunited is a sure way to revolutionize the world. 
> 
> All I know about trains/train travel is based on my limited travel on them in the US and my more extensive use of them in France, but hopefully it translates believably enough to Japan! I figure Anthy was just heading south, the only real place I had in mind was [Himeji Castle](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Himeji+Castle/@34.8387861,134.6937737,3a,90y,23.55h,94.84t/data=!3m8!1e1!3m6!1s-nkBWRwey7VQ%2FV3yGrNxBMaI%2FAAAAAAAAPQg%2Fdh6JkvPrR0QAfi45wrC6p6Eo0HQvekPMACLIB!2e4!3e11!6s%2F%2Flh6.googleusercontent.com%2F-nkBWRwey7VQ%2FV3yGrNxBMaI%2FAAAAAAAAPQg%2Fdh6JkvPrR0QAfi45wrC6p6Eo0HQvekPMACLIB%2Fw203-h100-k-no-pi-18.999996-ya1.5000023-ro-0-fo100%2F!7i6144!8i3072!4m5!3m4!1s0x0:0x7a4f8c2f6eba81b1!8m2!3d34.839449!4d134.6939047) as being where her and Utena reunite, as it's very pretty and dazzlingly white! Plus I like the idea of Juri and Shiori owning a traditional inn in the general Kyoto area. But I am by no means an expert on Japanese geography or train travel, so forgive any oddities there! 
> 
> This is my first thing I've written about Utena fic-wise, and it was so much fun!! I've always loved Utena herself, but this fic just made me love Anthy even more <3 And I loved trying to imitate the cinematography and at times odd tone of the show a bit, and of course the ways Anthy and Utena act... Hope you had fun as well, reading it. :)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! Feel free to comment here or hit me up on tumblr, especially to talk any and all thing Utena. Can't get enough of these revolutionary lesbians :') <3


End file.
